With the ever-increasing demand for portable communication devices, coupled with the advent of disparate technologies, it has been desirable to provide communication devices that operate in different frequency bands. The ability to use multiple frequency bands has many advantages, for example, permitting communications in different locations around the world in which one or more of the different bands are used, providing a backup so that the same information can be provided through the different bands, or permitting different information to be provided to the device using the different frequencies and permitting the device to determine the manner in which to respond to the different information.
While the introduction of an additional frequency band provides additional functionality, the design and incorporation of a single antenna that operates satisfactorily in all of these bands may not be feasible for certain structures from a cost or efficiency standpoint or may be unwieldy from the standpoint of user. In many instances it is more desirable to provide a separate antenna for the new frequency band. However, the use of two or more external antennas may not be desirable, both for reasons above as well as problems such as cost and manufacturing inherent in altering the external structure of an already-existing communication device (e.g., there may be a lack of dedicated volume/space for the additional antenna element).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a separate antenna that can be readily integrated into an existing communication device without necessitating excessive external changes to the communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments of shown.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments shown so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Other elements, such as those known to one of skill in the art, may thus be present.